Discussioni utente:Emerald Guardian
Benvenuto Ciao Light Matter, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Light Matter. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Yoshi&Toad99 (Discussione) 17:12, feb 22, 2013 bravo ora dobbiamo creare il template per le trasformazioni e aggiungerli nelle pagine. Sonic98 13:49, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) prova a crearlo tu se non ci riesci copialo dalla SMIW. Sonic98 13:56, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) se lo fa ancora lo tolgo da admin. Sonic98 14:22, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) andiamo in chat? Sonic98 19:44, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok scusa Dodo3000 lo so, lo so. puoi venire in chat su questa wiki? Sonic98 17:38, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) tu. Sonic98 08:20, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) si devo ancora decidere che ruolo dargli però. Sonic98 11:13, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) Io non metto categorie inutili >_< e poi quella categoria era meglio che la metteva quando esistevano almeno due pagine di torcibruchi Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) 1 io non ho mai messo boss finali su boss normali; 2 ho messo quella categoria perchè in futuro creerò altre piranha salterine(come ha detto sonic a me); 3 alcuni mettono i nemici dei loro giochi nei miei giochi, perchè io non lo posso fare??? >_> 4immagino che sonic ti ha detto di scrivermi questi messaggi; 5 rotoli regina???? Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) 1 non l'ho mai fatto e non hai le prove; 2dato che in futuro ne creeró altre sono sempre una specie; 3anche io ci metto la sezione del mio gioco; 4allora come facevi a sapere che gli avevo scritto quel mess???; 5-.- Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) 1 ok quello non me lo ricordavo; 3 nn lo faccio -.- Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) I blog mi servivano per la medaglia; Stiamo litigando da mezz'ora soltanto perchè ho scritto un messaggio (in cui gli chiedevo gentilmente di togliere una categoria) O.O Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Non me lo ricordavo sul serio se nó l'avrei ammesso subito Non lo faccio -.- Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Fede stà qui solo da 5 cinque giorni, non è ancora il momento di metterlo admin e poi c'è ne potrebbero stare anche quattro di admin; Io nn baro; Lì aveva senso perchè era un boss -.- Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) La categoria sovrani lì c'entrava, io mi impegno come voi se non di più e poi non imbroglio -.- Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Le pagine non le ho mai copiare tranne quella delle trasformazioni che poi sono diverse tra le due wiki, non sapevo che era la nostra rivale Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Quello era l'impostore e te l'avevo spiegato Dodo3000 Ti dico che era l'impostore, ma non se era lo stesso Dodo3000 Firma Ti piace la mia nuova firma? Sonic98 20:45, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok non lo userò ;) la mia nuova firma mi piace ancora di più di quella vecchia ^_^ Dodo3000 Grazie ^_^ Dodo3000 mi servono immagini perchè sennò che creo? Sonic98 14:44, mag 14, 2013 (UTC) Non ci avevo fatto caso ^_^ Dodo3000 Stasera possiamo contare su di te per la "chat del sabato sera" ^_^ ultimamente si presentano meno utenti... Comunque si farà nella Luigi's Mansion Wiki ;) Dodo3000 chat(su questa wik)? Sono in chat Darwin watterson2 (discussioni) 18:16, giu 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol Grazie ^_^ Dodo3000 Non capisco come mai sei sempre solo nella SMIW... :S MasterGalaxy69 11:28, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Davvero? Allora sarà la fine di Wikia fantastico! MasterGalaxy69 11:33, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Lo so che non funziona, non sono scemo... MasterGalaxy69 11:36, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Have fun! MasterGalaxy69 08:10, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Sono libero se vuoi ^_^ MasterGalaxy69 11:46, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Dì a Ulq se gli va bene il ban che HAI AUMENTATO DA TRE GIORNI AD UNA SETTIMANA. Va che non ho rotto le scatole a nessun admin da quando mi avete bloccato dalla chat. MasterGalaxy69 13:34, giu 22, 2013 (UTC) Senti... no lascia stare. Non ho più voglia di parlarne, lasciami stare e fammi restare solo nella Secret. MasterGalaxy69 15:57, giu 22, 2013 (UTC) perchè avevi cancellato Mario Ninja? Sonic98 18:30, giu 26, 2013 (UTC) Eccoti Ombroo 3D! Usalo come vuoi! Clicca sull'immagine per ingrandirla. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 17:21, lug 5, 2013 (UTC) Lasciami stare. MasterGalaxy69 20:13, lug 5, 2013 (UTC) Non credo mi interessi sapere il perché del tuo ban in quella Wiki, comunque io mi fidavo di te, peccato che tutto ad un tratto hai cominciato a mentirmi, e io ho rotto le comunicazioni. Peccato, direi. MasterGalaxy69 08:41, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Non verrò bloccato globalmente? .-. dillo allo staff: la loro risposta è più che evidente che verrò bloccato globalmente. Comunque la Secret verrà cancellata perché io stesso ho chiesto di chiuderla, quindi... la Secret se ne andrà. Comunque sei tu che non mi hai detto che mi hai denunciato, e poi credevi che ti lasciassi stare? E poi guarda caso mi hai insultato mediante Slender-eye X, quindi il ban te lo tieni fino a che la Secret non sparirà. MasterGalaxy69 08:46, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ma se è una tua idea togliermelo per far sì che diventi tuo amico o.O Comunque le Wiki personali sono accettate su Wikia, quindi in conclusione LA SECRET RIMANE! Se vuoi ti faccio vedere la mail che mi ha mandato uno dello staff... MasterGalaxy69 08:50, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Visto che non ti credo comunque voglio vedere uno screen della mail che ti ha mandato lo staff in risposta alla tua richiesta del mio ban globale. Ovviamente ometti la tua mail oscurandola. MasterGalaxy69 08:54, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) #Non ho capito DOVE mi sono fregato da solo... #Faccio schifo in inglese, riesci a tradrmelo o devo farlo io? #Do dell'idea che qui voi mi state facendo uno shcerzo con la partecipazione speciale di MCL... MasterGalaxy69 08:59, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Si ma non sono stato bannato dalla Wiki perché ho usato degli account multipli per evadere dei ban oppure per vandalizzare, bensì perché ti mandavo molti messaggi IN TUA RISPOSTA e non a sproposito, e poi l'unico bannato dalla Wiki è quello originale, ovvero questo. Invece il ban della chat era per gli account multipli, sì, ma non era per evadere il ban dalla chat, ma solo per capire il motivo del ban. E non dire che ho torto, comunque per quale diavolo di motivo gli hai dato le prove? Non avrai intenzione di bloccarmi globalmente sul serio? MasterGalaxy69 09:04, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah e grazie a questo mi sarei fregato da solo? Magari se stavi più attento lo vedevi .-. MasterGalaxy69 09:05, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ho trovato una .gif che ti farebbe piacere. La vuoi vedere? MasterGalaxy69 09:28, lug 13, 2013 (UTC) Esilarante... MasterGalaxy69 14:48, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) Tanto per riaprire qualche breccia sul passato XD Mi ricordo ancora quella volta... Peccato sai, è grazie agli equivoci che adesso mi odi. Beh, non dovresti odiare me, ma MCL5114, il tizio "buono" che si era iscritto il 25 settembre, ricordi? Io sono solo una sua metà. Comunque Ulq non sapeva quello che diceva (mi riferisco a quando mi ha insultato). Sarebbe inutile che ora viene fuori che mi ha insultato volontariamente XD MasterGalaxy69 09:43, lug 20, 2013 (UTC) Se ti riferisci a HERROZAEL non è ancora venuto, ma vuole conoscermi. Se ti riferisci a Superciao2002 l'ho bannato dato che mi dava molto filo da torcere (senza contare che mi ha insultato). Ah e inoltre sei tu quello che mi voleva tramare alle spalle, ma ho scoperto il tuo gioco. MasterGalaxy69 11:15, lug 20, 2013 (UTC) Comunque se pensi che la Secret sia una Wiki di spam, non è logico, perché intanto gli utenti sono sempre quelli e collaborano nella SMIW (o da altre parti, ma NON nella Secret), ma siccome ricevo continuamente ban da Voi ho creato una Wiki personale dove parlarVi. Il problema è che tu pensi che io voglio trasoprtarvi tutti quanti nella mia Wiki lasciando perdere la SMIW, ma se ci ragioni quello lo fanno solo gli stupidi. Io voglio solo parlare con voi. Secondo me sei solo geloso di me, vuoi impedirmi ad ogni costo di parlare con gli altri. ' MasterGalaxy69' 11:23, lug 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah ecco perché mi sembrava di conoscere HERROZAEL... comunque Mario&Minecraft è venuto una ventina di minuti e NON L'HO INVITATO IO. MasterGalaxy69 11:55, lug 20, 2013 (UTC) Ehi visto che MCL è nella SMIW puoi dirgli di ritornare nella Secret? Inoltre accetto le tue condizioni per lo sbloccamento. MasterGalaxy69 17:31, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) È un mistero della fede che io riesca a commentare... ma anche perché ho scambiato gli IP XD Comunque come volete, non commenterò più. MasterGalaxy69 13:49, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Una spia = GioGiovi3 = l'utente che ho bannato due minuti fa. MasterGalaxy69 13:53, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Comunque non commenterò proprio a "raffica", ma vedrò di recuperare il tempo perduto a ciarlare ^_^ MasterGalaxy69 13:53, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Ieri HERROZAEL ha insultato me, te e Fulmineo. Ci ha dato delle p*****e. MasterGalaxy69 08:39, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Io non l'ho ancora bannato. Però lo faccio tra due secondi. MasterGalaxy69 08:41, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, questo è per te. Visto che ti piacciono i My Little Pony. Scusa se è un po' grande. MasterGalaxy69 08:43, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Lo sai che il bug del Times New Roman è precedente al bug della distruzione? Se per un certo periodo non togli questo bug assorbirà tutti i link della tua pagina di discussione, e con lui le immagini nelle firme e i colori. MasterGalaxy69 08:51, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) What the... MasterGalaxy69 08:59, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Chi mai avrebbe poi 31 anni -.- MasterGalaxy69 09:02, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Vai in chat che ti faccio notare una cosa. MasterGalaxy69 07:49, lug 25, 2013 (UTC) Al tuo messaggio serviva un MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!, comunque "per sempre" non è il termine esatto. Sai perché? Lo scoprirai fra qualche tempo. Ah guarda la mia nuova lollissima firma, la trovi nella Secret. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 11:53, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Comunque non ho chiesto nulla XD MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 11:53, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Per farti risparmiare tempo ho trasferito la mia firma qui. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 11:56, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Ehi, mi rammendi perché mi avete aumentato il ban a infinito? Non so se è perché commentavo (e ho smesso) oppure perché sto trattando male Ulq. Ma io mi chiedo: nel caso fosse la seconda opzione, perché non bannano anche te? XD Dai dimmi il perché avete spostato il mio ban all'infinito. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 16:38, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Sbloccami nella Ulq Wiki. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 08:35, ago 3, 2013 (UTC) Guarda guarda cosa ci sarà su K2 a settembre... Yin Yang Yo. Adesso vedrò perché ti piace così tanto. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 20:27, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) Ma sei ancora tra i piedi tornato? Comunque è vero. E dulcis in fundo, me ne vado via con NM in una Wiki segreta, e non mi rivedrete per molto tempo. Se vuoi sentirmi mandami le mail, anche se non risponderò con te :P MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 13:19, ago 25, 2013 (UTC) Se non credi a quello che ti dico su Yin Yang Yo, accendi su K2 e talvolta ti capiterà di vedere un trafiletto dove appaiono Yin e Yang. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 13:22, ago 25, 2013 (UTC) Che io me ne vado (non da Wikia) oppure che torni Yin Yang Yo? MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 13:29, ago 25, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se ti pedino, ma hai capito che me ne vado o no? Credevo stessi saltando di gioia quando te l'ho detto e invece niente :/ Che ti è preso? Stai male? Quante sono le mie 7 dita? MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 13:50, ago 25, 2013 (UTC) Non sono io che ho chiesto a NM di andarsene, ma il contrario. Riguarda la tua lista utenti. MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 12:05, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Non ho ancora capito perché stai sempre solo nella SMIW... MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 15:01, ago 28, 2013 (UTC) Intanto non hai risposto alla mia domanda XD MasterGalaxy69 [[Discussioni utente:MasterGalaxy69|'(Boss Galattico)']] 15:11, ago 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti piacciono i biscotti? 09:50, set 21, 2013 (UTC) You sir are fucking piece of shit. Please go die in a fucking ditch, you stupid spic of the earth. You are all thieves. I have reported you and the website. Enjoy jail! Vieni nella chat di questa Wiki, nella LDSJ non posso. E portati dietro Muschiorra. 15:06, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) Tieni va, sollevati il morale. 15:30, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) LMT sono Goom-Bot, ho una grande notizia per te , grazie ad un blog di Shadow e la mia approvazione forse potrai essere sbloccato dalla SMIW. Ci manca solo convincere Ulq ed è fatta :) non dire ancora niente a nessuno però ... purtroppo ci stiamo ancora lavorando Guliomario Ciao! Sonic me l'aveva detto di controllare quell'utente, invece l'hai fatto tu! Dato che ora lo conosci più di me, cosa vuoi che faccia? Posso scrivergli un messaggio con le regole, o un avviso... --SuperUtente (discussioni) 16:18, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) :Ehi, ricorda che questa non è la Super Mario Wiki, la "politica" è un po' diversa. Dato che il template lo dice anche esplicitamente, l'utente che crea la sua pagina detiene le sue idee, che sono inviolabili... Anche se una pagina è corta, basta che sia formattata correttamente! --SuperUtente (discussioni) 19:18, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) Sblocco Il tuo sblocco (solo dalla chat) è stato rimandato a Febbraio. GioGiovi3 (Pagina di Discussione) 22:22, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) Questo sito ha plagiato diversi lotti e giochi da Fantendo. Si prega di fermare questo, è molto inquietante e sconvolgere gli utenti. - Energia Fulmine Grazie per l'avviso! Ben tornato Light. La pagina era stata cancellata e poi sostituita con un redirect, per questo non posso ripristinare la pagina originale dalla cronologia. Sonic 98 [[Discussioni utente:Sonic98|'(Mondo onirico)']] 09:06, giu 29, 2016 (UTC)